Phineas and Ferb's relationship
Although Phineas and Ferb are step-brothers, they treat each other like best friends. They first met when Linda Flynn married Lawrence Fletcher when they were both toddlers ("Phineas and Ferb Get Busted!"). Phineas's Opinion of Ferb Phineas has stated he sees Ferb as a man of action. He once said that "I couldn't ask for a better brother than Ferb." ('Rollercoaster"). Phineas only mentioned Ferb not talking much four times ("Rollercoaster", "A Hard Day's Knight", "The Chronicles of Meap", "Misperceived Monotreme", "Interview With a Platypus"), and appears to consider it a virtue ("Misperceived Monotreme"). He often takes speaking roles for Ferb or writes things on notes if they separate so Ferb doesn't need to speak to others. While doing Big Ideas Phineas relies on Ferb to handle a lot of the more technical aspects of Big Ideas such as wiring and welding, while lending support where he can. He values Ferb's intelligence and thinks highly of his skills; shown in "Ready for the Bettys " when he assumes Ferb built Perry's underground headquarters and Doofenshmirtz's lab. Phineas usually recieves credit for the inventions; for instance, when Isabella found out that Phineas and Ferb were The Beak , she gave Phineas most of the credit, even though Ferb controlled all the weapons and gadgets ("The Beak"). Despite this, Phineas primarily names inventions after Ferb or both of them, giving his brother as much credit as possible and occasionally redirecting praise to him. During the song Everything's Better with Perry Phineas and Ferb hug with Perry in between them ("like we're a cheese sandwich and he's the cheddar!"). (Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension) They also hugged for a brief moment when the two were scared ("That's the Spirit") and when catapulted in the air ("Bad Hair Day"). Ferb's Opinion of Phineas Ferb is Phineas's step-brother. He and Phineas are best friends, having known each other for most of their lives. Since Ferb doesn't talk much, his opinion of Phineas has never been clear. but they're obviously close and get along extremely well. The two boys are very comfortable around each other; having spent most of their childhood together and rarely being apart; it is implied that Ferb talks more around Phineas than he does with other people ("Out to Launch", "The Chronicles of Meap", "Phineas and Ferb Interrupted"). Rather humorusly, Ferb will occasionally appear as though he is about to speak before moving for Phineas to take over ("Rollercoaster", "Candace Loses Her Head"). They often complete one another's thoughts - they had exactly the same idea when it came to naming their pet (Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension), and are usually on the same page when it comes to building things ("Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!"). It is shown that Ferb writes about Phineas on his blog ("My Fair Goalie"). While doing Big Ideas Ferb often does the building for the day's project, while Phineas makes the blueprints. Phineas receives most of the credit from others for their inventions but Ferb doesn't seem to mind and easily gives Phineas the spot-light. Ferb's name is used most for titling inventions or in conjunction with Phineas'. While they are almost always in complete agreement when it comes to ideas Ferb didn't like Phineas's elements the Beak suit that had to do with "Bulgarian folk dancing". ("The Beak") Gallery pl:Fineasz i Ferb - relacje Category:Phineas Flynn Category:Ferb Fletcher Category:Relationships Category:P